


Уроки стрельбы

by Elsfia



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Inspired by Art, Romance, Seductive Sherlock, Shooting Guns
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 07:45:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13654584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elsfia/pseuds/Elsfia
Summary: Шерлок решает, что Молли необходимо научить стрелять из пистолета. Одно из занятий принимает интересный оборот.





	Уроки стрельбы

**Author's Note:**

> Вдохновлено артом [Lexie](https://artbylexie.tumblr.com):  
>   
> [Ссылка на фикбуке](https://ficbook.net/readfic/683848)

      — Вот так, — интонацию голоса Шерлока вполне можно счесть одобрительной, и Молли чувствует себя немного увереннее.   
  
      До тех пор, пока он не отпускает её руки и не отходит в сторону. И она снова начинает бояться пистолета в своих руках. Ей было гораздо спокойнее, пока Шерлок стоял у неё за спиной, лично контролируя то, как она держит оружие, и то, как она держится сама. Сейчас же все его наставления и заметки относительно их занятия мгновенно вылетели из головы, и она скорее представляет, как Шерлок досадливо вздыхает, чем слышит что-то похожее на разочарование в его голосе, когда он говорит: «Подними руки выше и вытяни их», — с подразумевающимся подтекстом: «Я же тебе об этом говорил».  
  
      Молли чувствует румянец на щеках от того, что сама себе кажется глупышкой, но послушно выполняет указания. И снова ощущает, как железный ствол словно становится всё тяжелее, чем больше она думает о том, какую опасную вещь держит в руках.  
  
      — Прицеливайся и стреляй, — голос Шерлока немного смягчается, только вот её волнения это ничуть не уменьшает, к сожалению. Молли очень долго смотрит на мишень в десятке метров от себя, а в последний момент, с усилием нажимая на курок, невольно зажмуривается. Ей не нравится звук выстрела. Он — как приговор, пусть и вынесенный всего лишь картонке.  
  
      Молли слышит вздох Шерлока и распахивает глаза. Мишень выглядит неизменно. Её щёки сильнее заливает краска.  
  
      — Это… это была плохая идея, Шерлок, — смущённо бормочет она и прячет взгляд, боясь вызвать его раздражение. — У меня ничего не получается.  
  
      — Это необходимо, — твёрдо отрезает тот и — к большому облегчению Молли — снова подходит к ней со спины. — Я уже объяснял. Тебе слишком опасно не уметь постоять за себя. Особенно учитывая, что ты встречаешься со мной.  
  
      Ладони Шерлока снова аккуратно поправляют положение её рук и останавливаются на запястьях, ненавязчиво, но достаточно крепко их сжимая. Молли чувствует спиной тепло его тела и немного успокаивается. Если Шерлок рядом — она не убьёт никого и, дай бог, никого не покалечит.  
  
      — Целься и стреляй, — тихо повторяет Шерлок ей на ухо. Молли делает глубокий вдох. Холод металла в руках удивительно контрастирует с теплом его ладоней, и она с куда большим удовольствием уделила бы своё внимание детективу, нежели опасному занятию. Молли не любит опасных вещей. По крайней мере… она не любит иметь дело с ними сама.  
  
      Следующий выстрел успешнее уже хотя бы потому, что у Молли хватает мужества не зажмурить глаза. И к тому же мишень становится дырявистее на одно отверстие.  
  
      — Отлично, — голос Шерлока звучит так, словно он едва сдерживается, чтобы не указать Молли на то, что был прав и она может научиться стрелять, если сама того захочет. — Теперь… давай сама.  
  
      Его руки исчезают с запястий, и мгновенное чувство страха выливается в почти паническую просьбу, которая срывается с губ прежде, чем Молли успевает её обдумать:  
  
      — Только не отходи, пожалуйста.  
  
      И Шерлок — к счастью, без лишних комментариев — остаётся на месте. Его руки перемещаются на её живот, так совсем некстати нежно оглаживая его, но потом замирают, и он прижимается к ней со спины сильнее. И просто неподвижно стоит.  
  
      Молли готова бросить это занятие тут же, ей гораздо больше хочется повернуться к Шерлоку и воспользоваться тем, что они сейчас наедине. Но Молли не хочет злить его или разочаровывать. И она послушно стреляет. Снова и снова. Пока Шерлок молча и так уютно обнимает её за талию.  
  


* * *

  
  
      — Хорошо! — он доволен настолько, что уже не считает необходимым этого скрывать. Это их десятое занятие. И Шерлок, как и во время всех предыдущих, стоит за её спиной, обнимая. Помогает ей бороться со страхом — он ведь прекрасно понимает, что тихоня Хупер опасается любого оружия. Особенно в своих руках. Он осознаёт, что ей нужно научиться стрелять сперва с его поддержкой и только после — самостоятельно. Ну, а сейчас она делает успехи. Молли Хупер только что попала в «яблочко».  
  
      — Попробуй стрелять сама, — впервые с той её просьбы произносит Шерлок и отходит назад, с удовольствием отмечая, что Молли уже не пугает его отсутствие в непосредственной близости от неё.  
  
      Новый выстрел не повторяет прошлый её успех, но пуля не проходит мимо мишени. Шерлок позволяет себе улыбнуться.  
  
      — Ещё раз.  
  
      Молли послушно нажимает на курок, а её сосредоточенное выражение лица так серьёзно, что это вызывает у него невольное восхищение. Молли сильно изменилась за всё время с ним. И её проявившаяся уверенность в себе сделала её куда более… привлекательной.  
  


* * *

  
  
      Через пару занятий Шерлок наконец не отказывает себе в одном маленьком искушении. И снова подходит к Молли со спины.  
  
      — Шерлок? — он может себе представить, как Молли недоуменно вскидывает брови, и в ней снова на мгновение просыпается робость, когда его ладони ложатся не на её талию. На её бедра. — Что ты делаешь?  
  
      Шерлок не отвечает и плавно оглаживает её ноги. Трётся носом о её шею, мгновенно ощущая, как по её телу проходит лёгкая дрожь, и выдыхает шёпотом на ухо:  
  
      — Собираюсь научить тебя не отвлекаться во время стрельбы на… детали.  
  
      Молли вспыхивает краской до корней волос, когда чувствует, что руки Шерлока скользят выше и затем аккуратно расстегивают нижнюю пуговицу её кофты. Её дыхание моментально сбивается. А все мысли покорно следуют за движениями его пальцев, уже проникших под ткань и принявшихся вырисовывать какие-то узоры на её коже, до самых мурашек. Молли прикрывает глаза, желая продлить это потрясающее мгновение дольше, и немного отклоняется назад, на Шерлока. Ей совсем не до его слов… пока он не продолжает уже настойчивее, однако, не прекращая ласк:  
  
      — Стреляй, Молли, — его голос звучит так соблазнительно, когда он намеренно понижает тембр, но сейчас ей точно не следует думать об этом, это только мешает ей воспринимать то,  _что_  он ей говорит, а ведь это так важно — слушать его. Ни в коем случае не отвлекаться на звучание его голоса и вникать в смысл.  
  
      — Ну же, — подначивает Шерлок, снова вернувшись к пуговицам, и начинает  _медленно_  их расстегивать, одну за другой. Молли делает глубокий вдох и снова поднимает руки выше. Ей ужасно любопытно, что же он будет делать, когда пуговицы закончатся, но почему-то она не сомневается, что это заставит её залиться краской ещё больше. Но она не будет против, разумеется. Тогда ей просто совсем расхочется стрелять.  
  
      Выстрел.  
  
      Молли не удаётся унять дрожь в руках, когда он словно бы случайно проводит пальцами вверх по её животу, поэтому и промахивается. Она отчаянно закусывает губу, собираясь с силами, чтобы высказать Шерлоку всё, что она думает о…  
  
      — Нет, — опережает он её вопрос, и она разочарованно вздыхает. Молли не посмеет пойти против такого твёрдого отказа, и Холмс это прекрасно знает. И бессовестно этим пользуется. — Сможешь повернуться ко мне, когда снова попадёшь в «яблочко». Только тогда.  
  
      Молли плотно сжимает губы, стараясь игнорировать дразнящие прикосновения его пальцев, и снова целится. Чёрт возьми, он умеет мотивировать. Нет, не думать о нём, не о нём, а только о том, что она делает. Иначе Шерлок изведёт её даже до того, как она снова нажмёт на курок.  
  
      Выстрел.  
  
      Молли судорожно вздыхает, когда Шерлок, словно наказывая её за промах, запускает руку под ещё застегнутую кофту и устраивает ладонь на её груди.  
  
      Выстрел. Выстрел. Выстрел.  
  
      Молли даже не целится; она понимает его мотивы, но ей не хватает силы воли на то, чтобы не обращать внимания на его руки. Она хочет, чтобы это скорее закончилось. Занятие по стрельбе, разумеется. Она уже знает, что собирается сделать после.  
  
      — Молли, — предупреждающе протягивает Шерлок, который, конечно же, замечает её нестарательность. И добавляет: — Мы не закончим занятие, пока ты не попадёшь в цель.  
  
      Молли кажется, что она тут и сойдёт с ума. Сердцебиение гулко отдаётся в висках, и ей очень-очень жарко. И желание накатывает новыми волнами, усиливаясь с каждым новым прикосновением. Она решает предпринять ещё одну-две попытки… три, ладно, Шерлок прекрасно умеет убеждать, когда целует её шею. А после этого она попросит его всё-таки закончить занятие раньше. Молли прекрасно умеет добиваться желаемого: она давно уже знает, что действует на её детектива эффективнее всего.  
  
      Молли целится, хотя тело предательски подводит, как и сосредоточенность.  
  
      Выстрел. Выстрел.  
  
       _Щелчок._  
  
      Осечка? Молли хмурится изо всех сил, досадуя на то, что как раз сейчас она могла бы попасть в цель, ведь две прошлые попытки случайно вышли удачнее предыдущих. Она нажимает на курок снова. И снова.  
  
      Щелчок. Щелчок.  
  
      Догадка вспыхивает в её сознании неверием, и Молли недоумённо моргает пару секунд, забывая даже обратить внимание на то, что все пуговицы её кофты уже расстегнуты ловкими пальцами Шерлока. Зато она отмечает, что чувствует его возбуждение.  
  
      — Закончились патроны, — тихо сообщает она, не зная, стоит ли ей радоваться по этому поводу или же, наоборот, готовиться к продолжению урока.  
  
      — Чёрт возьми, — глухо ругается Шерлок, но не спешит отстраняться или предпринимать что-либо ещё. И Молли решается.  
  
      Она выпускает из рук пистолет, который с громким стуком падает к ногам, и быстро, не разрывая объятий Шерлока, поворачивается к нему лицом, тут же цепляясь пальцами за ворот его рубашки. И тянется к его губам за поцелуем, как утопающий за глотком воздуха, потому что это и правда невыносимо — терпеть такое желание и пытаться его игнорировать.  
  
      — Продолжим в другой раз, — на секунду оторвавшись от её губ, хрипло выдыхает Шерлок, сдавшись.  
  
      — В другой раз — что угодно, — порывисто соглашается Молли, лишь бы он сейчас не вздумал спорить, и старается как можно быстрее расстегнуть его рубашку. — В другой раз… А сейчас — просто замолчи.


End file.
